


Just Pretend

by pemfrost



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Roleplay, Voyeurism, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pemfrost/pseuds/pemfrost
Summary: Loki was content with his no-strings relationship. But, when a third person is invited to play, his world may never be the same.OR: BDSM with an anonymous guest





	Just Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written smut in a while, and while I'm not terribly good at it I thought I'd give it another go.
> 
> I'm quite tickled that this came out to exactly 3,000 words.

When he'd first encountered the Grandmaster, Loki decided right away they would enjoy each other's company. Or maybe he’d decided the next morning; but either way, it was a relationship which satiated both of them in the bedroom in ways no other had in ages. Only once before had Loki allowed another to put him in such a vulnerable position, allowed them to bind his hands and beg for more, more, more, until neither of them could hold off their desire any longer. 

Loki had an advantage, one his secret lover knew nothing of. He’d never used an ounce of magic in this unclaimed sector of space, his real name and his family unknown this far from Asgard. At any moment, he could dissolve the leather, break free from his bonds, and be half a world away. There was never a need to do such a thing, but knowing he could was an extra layer of assurance beyond their safe word. 

“Come, my pet.” The older man welcomed him into his home with a huge toothy smile. “I have a special treat for you tonight.”

The only lights on were dimmed and lead from the grand entry hall to the bedroom up the stairs and to the right. Loki felt his pants tighten in anticipation of the evening. 'Special treats’ usually meant a third person would join them, often Jaeni, one of the Grandmaster's most beautiful of girls. He licked his lips, “It has been too long.”

“Too long…” The Grandmaster tapped his toes to the polished floor. “Perhaps it has been too long.”

“Sorry,” Loki dropped his gaze to the floor- remembering the day he spent polishing it with his tongue. The memory helped get him into character. “It has been too long, Master.”

“Better,” The Grandmaster said with a flourish, waving his finger in the air as he turned and climbed the staircase. “Follow.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Come, take off those horrid clothes.” The Grandmaster ushered Loki into the room. The bed was covered with golden silk this time. A soft light overhead acted like a spot light, the rest of the room was in shadow, but Loki would know where to find the shelves of toys and outfits even if the room was in full darkness. 

Loki obediently disrobed, slow enough to put on a show but not so slow he would be punished. He waited for further instructions, eager to see what tonight's game would be. 

“I am unfortunately,” The Grandmaster rolled his head side to side, “short on time tonight. I made these arrangements before business matters arose… so we will have our fun another night- soon I hope.” As he talked, he crossed to the bed, tossing his robe to the floor. “Pick that up.”

Loki quickly gathered the fabric and placed it gently on the chair by the door. 

“Come here, my pet.” He patted his naked lap. “Use your mouth.”

Loki obliged, greedily taking the half swollen cock into his mouth. The Grandmaster was hard by the time Loki reached his base, he was large- not the largest he’d had, but notable. And he knew how to use use it, he could pull sounds from Loki he didn't know he could make before they met. A shame he wouldn't experience it tonight, though whatever plans the Grandmaster made must be exquisite if he was settling for just Loki's mouth tonight.

“Your mouth is divine, Pet.” He moaned, his hand reaching for Loki's hair, urging him faster and shallower. “Almost as great as your ass.” He rammed his hips forward, driving his cock down Loki’s throat. After a few more thrusts, his seed coated Loki's throat, and he greedily swallowed each drop. 

“Mmm, see, I can be quick when I need to be.” The Grandmaster stretched and stood from the bed. He grabbed a leather harness from the shadows, making a show of presenting it. Loki hadn't seen this one before. The leather straps were dyed red, and as he stepped into it, he took note of the thick hard straps that rested on his hips. The straps across his chest were thin, designed to highlight his slim frame, and they merged at his neck, forming a tight collar. The bottom secured under his ass, tight without digging too much into his thighs.

“Exquisite.” The Grandmaster admired the outfit, letting his eyes roam over Loki. “Come,” he patted the silk sheets. 

Loki climbed onto the bed, taking the Grandmaster's wordless direction to get on all fours. He lowered his front ans raised his ass in the air, ignoring his body's instinct to rut against the bed. The Grandmaster pushed him closer to the headboard and hooked the collar of the outfit to the built-in leash. 

He clicked his tongue. “I think I'll have you like this next time.”

Loki's cock twitched at the image. He knew such promises were worthless, the Grandmaster's whims would change by their next rendezvous. His mind drifted to tonight, wondering what was in store. It was always a variation of the same thing: The Grandmaster would fuck him while he ate out Jaeni- or whichever girl he brought along, sometimes the girl would suck him off while the Grandmaster fucked her. Sometimes they would do both. Always with some variation of theme, game, outfits, or scripts. 

The Grandmaster brought him from his thoughts as he pressed an oiled finger against his eager hole. Loki hadn't heard him grab the oil this time, offhandedly he wondered where the bottle was hidden now. “I promised my new friend my pet would be ready for him.”

Loki gasp, in all their times together, never once had he let Loki take another or another take him. “Master?” 

The finger retreated. “Talking out of turn?” He reached behind the headboard and retrieved a ball gag. Loki swallowed around the hard ball, pressing his tongue against the intrusion as it was secured behind his head. 

“Sorry to do this, but I can't have you ruining this for either of us, Pet.” He went back to slowly fingering Loki, though Loki was sure he didn't need much more than lube after the thirty minutes he spent preparing himself before he arrived.

“These,” He tugged on the thick leather at Loki's hips, “are for my new friend. He’s rough, I thought the handles would be a nice touch, hm? And oh, yes- he is quite special. He has to be if I'm sharing, right?”

Loki wished he'd stop asking questions. He pressed his tongue against the gag again, wincing as a bit of drool escaped and ran down his chin. 

“I think I'm in love with this one. He’s new to the scene, but knows what, and how, he likes it- a shame he isn't interested in being on the other side of things, but it is an honor to watch him work. Mmhm!” His fingers worked Loki's opening, punctuating his words. 

“And you've been such a good Pet, so I thought to myself, 'you should share him, he’s just this newcomer's type’ and I know you will love that thick cock- and hey, what better way to ease my way into this new guy’s bed too, hmm?” 

Loki pressed his ass against the Grandmaster's fingers in agreement. The idea of being watched while another fucked him had Loki's heart hammering in his chest. Adding a new player would definitely spice things up for the future.

A bell rang from the hall and the fingers disappeared. Loki was left cold and naked on the bed, he had enough room to crane his neck to see the Grandmaster throw on his robe and disappear into the hall. 

Soon two voices drifted up the stairs, too muffled by the closed door to make out any words. Loki faced the headboard again, listening to the Grandmaster’s voice as he climbed the stairs. There was a pause in conversation when they entered the room and he strained to listen to their footsteps. 

A large, calloused, hand gripped his ass, slowly exploring his skin. The newcomer patted the handles at his side and exhaled in what Loki took to be humorous approval before a calloused hand pet down his back. A thick finger teased his hole, entering him slowly as if testing him. Loki moaned around his gag, arching his back to beg for more. Enough teasing, he needed action. 

The finger disappeared and was followed by the sound of clothes hitting the floor. 

Loki could hear the smile in the Grandmaster's voice as he asked, “So, my pet pleases you?” 

“Very much,” Came a familiar voice from behind him. 

Loki froze, he would know Thor’s voice anywhere. Even husky from lust, there was no denying the voice belonged to his brother. He should leave, by magic or their non-verbal safe word- anything, his relationship with the Grandmaster be damned.

But the bed shifted behind him, those large hands gripped at his ass as a thick cock rested on his back. Loki's own cock twitched, and despite the screaming in the back of his mind to leave, he rocked his hips.

The Grandmaster's voice called from the chair by the door, “He is prepared enough- still tight for you. Lube is behind you if you want it, but he doesn't mind it a little rough.”

Thor grunted, rocking his hips. He again pushed a finger into Loki, followed quickly by a second- and Loki had been fucked enough to know when his partner meant to take his time or when it would be hard and fast. Given who his current partner was, Loki wasn't sure which would be better; but what he wanted mattered not, it was going to be hard, fast, and incredibly questionable. And, as far as questionable fucks went, this one would outdo all his others. 

Thor rocked his fingers, as if testing Loki's readiness. In answer, Loki raised his hips to coax the thick digits deeper. His moan was muffled by the gag. 

The fingers disappeared. “Your pet is rather willful, isn't he?”

Loki swallowed, and despite himself a thrill ran up his spine at the idea of Thor punishing him. Would it be a riding crop? Perhaps he would command Loki to lick his shoes clean- but, the illusion would then be broken, their identities shared before anything more could transpire. 

He shouldn't want this. Any of this. He’d always craved Thor’s attention, his praise, always envied his suitors and appreciated his body for the masterpiece it was. But never had he lusted. 

But he did now. 

“He can be impatient. I'd have trained it out of him, but punishing him brings so much joy.” The Grandmaster's voice was low, thick with lust. What a sight it must be for him. 

Thor ran a hand slowly down Loki's back, stopping to knead his right cheek. “I'm glad for it. Too obedient ruins the fun.”

Loki wiggled his hips, trying to bring Thor’s focus to the task at hand. His own cock strained for any amount of movement or touch. 

Thor clicked his tongue, but moved his legs for better positioning and he leaned over to smell Loki's hair. His cock pressed at Loki's entrance, teasing him with it's lack of movement. “A shame to be unable to take my time with you,” Thor's voice was hot on his shoulder, husky and low so only Loki could hear him. 

Loki's answering moan was muffled by the gag. Thor’s face was so close, if he tucked Loki's hair behind his ear he would see the truth and end their night before it really began. Perhaps Loki should feel guilty for Thor being unaware of the identity of the man below him, but it only excited him more. What was one more trick, anyway?

Thor’s body moved away, and he missed the warmth of being enveloped by that strong body. Slowly, so, so, slowly, Thor pushed the head of his cock into Loki with a satisfied grunt. “Fuck, you're perfect on the inside too.”

Praise during sex was something Loki was accustomed to, he was rather good at it after all. Praise from Thor was something entirely different. He cursed the gag which prevented him from shouting his pleasure. 

Thor continued slowly, until he was fully inside. The lube eased his thrust, but the minimal preparation added just the right amount of pain as Thor's thick cock bottomed out. Thankfully, Thor didn't praise him again, Loki would have came right then if he had- embarrassing himself in front of his brother and his Master. He’d almost forgotten about the Grandmaster watching them, probably getting off to them.

Any further contemplation of the Grandmaster’s activities fell from Loki's mind as Thor pulled back slowly then slammed back in with a grunt. Utilizing the leather straps at his hips, Thor began fast, nearly brutal pace, taking his pleasure from Loki's hole. 

Nothing in his life came close to the pleasure Loki was experiencing. He panted, not caring about the drool rolling down his chin. 

The pace became more primal and shallow. Thor's hands ran up his sides and pushed Loki's shoulders further into the mattress. Those same hands clawed back down his back, digging into the delicate skin while maintaining the same bruising pace. 

Loki was close, but grit his teeth until he had permission. With the Grandmaster, he needed permission on most occasions and he wasn't about to ruin the perfect illusion for their guest… even if it was his brother. 

“Fuck.” Thor bent over him, never breaking his pace. He bit down at Loki's shoulder, his breath hot and ragged, and the pain of his teeth sinking into his skin delicious. Thor groaned and let go of his shoulder. With a hot breath ghosting over his ear, Thor whispered, “Cum for me, Loki.”

Loki spilled himself onto the bed, white bliss preventing any rational thoughts. When Loki, regained himself, Thor was pulling out of him and stepping down from the bed. The entirety of what Thor had whispered crashed around Loki's mind as his seed dripped from his hole. He had to have misheard- or had Thor caught a glimpse of his face as he ravaged him? 

He could hear Thor picking his clothes from the floor. Thor paused his movements, Loki pictured him admiring his handiwork. Loki stayed still in the same position, his ass up while his face hovered over the pillow. Now his back began to scream, he wouldn't be surprised to find one of the scratches or the bite bleeding. 

“So, everything I said he was?” The Grandmaster's voice brought the entire world back into focus. They weren't alone. And he’d just allowed his brother to unknowingly fuck him. “I've never seen you admire your conquest.”

“No other has been so perfect.” Thor moved away from the bed. “I look forward to sharing him again, perhaps when I can take my time.”

The door shut, leaving Loki alone in the room as the Grandmaster showed his guest out. If he'd known the way to get the praise he wanted from Thor was to sleep with him, perhaps he’d have done it sooner. Those words danced around in his head, mocking his fleeting happiness. 

After a short time, the door opened again and the Grandmaster appeared at his side. He wordlessly unhooked Loki from the headboard, removed the gag, and pulled off the leather harness. He ‘tsked’, easing Loki to lay on his stomach then began to care for Loki's back. 

The warm cloth the Grandmaster used barely registered as Loki contemplated his next move. Without taking an opening to reveal his face to Thor tonight, Loki was short on options beyond convincing The Grandmaster for a second night. Somewhere during their time together, Loki decided he wanted Thor. It wasn't a conscious decision, one he'd contemplated the pros and cons, or explored the various outcomes of such a venture. It was primal, a need deeper than lust which satisfied him body and soul. One he had never considered before. One which should terrify him. And maybe it would, once the thrill of the night subsided. 

He nearly fell asleep as the Grandmaster gently cleaned him. Afterwards was always soft with them, gentle care to end their sessions. At the end of it all, it was just a game. 

The Grandmaster nudged him, rousing him so he could care for his front as well. Sometimes they would fall back together for a gentle fuck which bordered on sentimental. But not tonight; his cock didn't even stir when the warm cloth brushed over it, he was spent despite the short session. 

“Enjoy yourself?” The Grandmaster handed Loki his clothes. 

Loki sat up, swinging his legs off the bed as he tugged on his shirt. The scratches on his back protested the movement. “It was short.”

“I'm free next Tuesday.”

Loki, now dressed, shrugged. “Sure.”

The Grandmaster wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him into a passionate kiss. “Just you and me. As hot as that was, I don't think I could stand to share you again.”

Loki kept his face neutral, unwilling to admit how much he enjoyed tonight. “Tuesday, then.”

 

Later that night, when he was alone, and back in Asgard, he removed his shirt to examine his back in his bathroom mirror. The scratches were deeper than he'd previously thought, and the bite- oh the bite-

Loki felt himself grow hard as he replayed the events which led to those marks. Thor.

Or, had it been? Doubt clawed its way into his veins. Not once had he seen the man that night, he just heard his voice- but he'd said Loki's name. Or had he?

Loki crumpled to the floor, leaning against the wall for support. Of course. He'd just imagined Thor, his mind creating a fantasy he never knew he wanted. He took his cock into his hand, imagining this time Thor was facing him, willingly fucking him and showering him with praise.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> I have a follow up I may write if anyone is interested. I'm also fine leaving it open like this.


End file.
